The invention resides in a heat utilization installation with at least two heat sources of the same or of a different type.
Heat supply installations are known wherein several heat consumers are supplied with heat from a single heat source. DE 198 59 364 C2, for example, discloses a remote heat utilization system in which the heat supply to the individual heat consumers is apportioned by jet pumps. They utilize the pressure difference present in the remote heat supply system between the supply line and the return line for the circulation of the heat carrier fluid through the consumer circuits so that no electrical circulation pump is needed for circulating the heat carrying fluid.
Increasingly, however, it becomes expedient to integrate several heat sources into the heat utilization installations. This may become at least then problematic when the individual heat sources have very different properties. For example, flow volume requirements, supply flow and return flow temperatures or similar parameters may be basically different.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a concept by means of which several heat sources can combine in a single heat interaction installation.